A Name For Christmas
by Curtis255
Summary: Happy decides that she has fought with taking her husband's name. It would mean so much to him. So as her gift to him for Christmas she changes her name and gives him sexy surprise. NOT REALLY SMUTTY JUST A LITTLE


"So what are you getting your hubby for Christmas?" Paige asked while leaning against the kitchen counter.

The girls found themselves together in the garage. It was a case that required no human contact with normals and fixing a code of a medical cite. It was very important and Cabe and Paige weren't needed on the field. Happy had to stay behind to Do her part on the homefront and watched the website through a viewer of the general public's stand point.

Cabe was reading a book on the couch and the girls were in the kitchen, because Paige was getting another cup of her morning coffee and Happy was waiting for her water to boil for hot chocolate.

"Well… Toby had been persistent and persuasive on me being a Curtis. I realized that from my dream of being in a stable family, that part of that would be parents that share a last name. And of course our children are gonna be Curtis, so I got my name changed to Curtis legally." Happy said show Paige her new driver's license.

"He is gonna love it." Paige said sincerely

"And maybe a surprise on the baby quintis front"

"Oh that sounds fun." She said with a smile and knowing look.

The water was done and Happy filled a mug with her hot chocolate because Toby wouldn't let her have coffee. She walked over to her desk and sat by the computer.

A quick call with Walter later, they were on their way home and all was well. Once they walked in Happy grabbed her bag and met her tired husband at the door.

"You drive" Happy said hopping into the passenger's seat. Toby gave her a shocked look and got in and she handed him the keys.

"You feeling alright, Babe?"

Happy knew he would catch her in a lie but didn't want to chance getting pulled over and having a cop spill her secret present. "Yeah, my head had just been buzzing a little it's fine"

"Okay baby, let me know if it gets worse." Toby could tell she was lying so he wanted to figure out why. He wasn't going to let her know that he know she lied.

Now she felt a little bad about lying thinking she got away with it. It's Christmas so everyone lies and if he knows she is lying then he understands.

They drove home in silence, holding hands. Once Toby parked in the driveway they broke hands and got out. Walking inside to a little Christmas tree in the living room by the tv and lights draped over the windows. She walked into their bedroom to change into a pair of leggings.

She quickly grabbed wrapping paper to wrap her gift for Toby. Going into the bathroom with leggings, wrapping paper, and tape. She wrapped his gift and changed into leggings.

She walked out and found Toby sitting on the couch, looking for something to watch with her. She went to the tree placing the small box under it with a few other gifts. There was 4 gifts now under the Christmas tree.

Toby tried not to let her see him eyeing the small wrapped box. She made her way over to the couch and sat next to her husband. He adjusted so that she could lean against his chest.

"When do we get to do presents?" Toby asked impaiencently.

"On Christmas, Tobes." Happy replied as if it was obvious.

"But we are gonna be with the team. Can't we do it now?"

"Oh, did you get me that should stay between the two of us?" Happy asked with a smirk, and watching a blush spread on her husband's face.

"Maybe."

"Maybe… I just might let you make a little wager."

Toby grew serious. "Happy. You know I can't do anything like that."

"Relax, it's more of an adult game."

"Explain."

"A tradition to start between us that will grow. Whichever one of us gets the other a better present wins. The loser gives oral to the winner."

"Okay, I love it."

"And when we have kids the point system grows."

"Love it more."

"Knew you would."

"So we go to the Garage tomorrow so tonight gifts?"

"Fine"

They get off the couch and sit in front of the tree together. Toby grabs one and hands it to his wife. It's small and has black and silver wrapping. She picks at the corner. Once unwrapped it reveals a box with a lid. Lifting the lid she sees a necklace with her favorite wrench as the charm in the middle. The chain is not long so it can't get caught on anything.

Her eyes sparkle and meet his. "It's.. I love it Doc." She leans over kissing his lips. She hands him a small box bigger than the one he gave her.

He tears it open and lifts the lid off. "Your driver's license?"

"Look at my name dummy."

He then reads outloud. "Happy A.Q. Curtis… My last name."

"I'm one of you now."

He pulls her close. "A name doesn't determine that, but this still means a lot, Baby."

Happy reaches under the tree for another present. Handing the small rectangle to him. He opens it to find a pregnancy test. He looks up quickly and back down at the test. "It's positive" He says unbelievingly.

"No duh, I'm not gonna give you a negative one."

He launches towards her, kissing her with passion that she returns with more passion.

"God I Love You"

"Love you too Doc."

"Okay last one mine." Happy spoke with her arms stretched toward him and her fingers moving like a child and a big smile on her face. He handed her a big box with blush on his cheeks. She opened it to find a red lingerie. Happy smiled and once he saw her face he finally relaxed.

"Damn. Is this for me or for you?"

"Can't it be both?"

"Yes. I'm gonna go put it on."

"Wait. Right now?"

"Yeah I wanna play with my new toy."

Toby laughed at her excitement to show him how she looked like in was his favorite Christmas now. She took his last name, found out they were gonna have a baby by this time next year, and now they were gonna celebrate with a sexy lingerie that he bought her. He was excited. This was gonna be a good year. He could feel it.

He heard his wife coming down the hall. She appeared in the doorway and leaned against the archway.

The lingerie was lacy and red. Lace barely covered her chest and pushed it up and the two boobs against the other. Her boobs looked bigger and his eyes wandered down her body.

Her stomach was nearly exposed. Just enough exposure so he could kiss her skin. The part covering her "goods" was small and similar to a thong. Her legs were shaved and toned.

"Come and get me, Doc."

He stood quietly. Speechless and turned on. He took step near her and she hopped back.

"I said come and get me. I'm not gonna be that easy."

He took a step quickly and leaped towards her. Happy took off running and he followed. Once near the bed she stopped to find a hiding place. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She squealed in delight. Turning her around in his arms he kissed her lips.

Walking her over to the bed. His hand gripping her thigh, he lifted his wife onto the bed. Crawling up her body to hover over her. His head above her's. His legs on either side of her hips. His parts above her's, waiting to be joined as one.

"Gonna kiss me yet?"

His lips obeyed her and kissed her lips. Her tongue licked his closed lips and he opened them, inviting her in. Their tongues met and fought for dominance. Each making noises and grunts as they fought.

Toby broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck. His hands on her hips his grip was firm.

 **AN~ Please review I would love to hear your thoughts and if you want me to continue this.**


End file.
